


Don't Stop

by angelus2hot



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Community: spanking_world, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-20
Updated: 2013-05-20
Packaged: 2017-12-12 09:26:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/809995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kirk and Spock try something different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Stop

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Don't Stop  
>  **Fandom:** Star Trek(TOS)  
>  **Pairing:** Kirk/Spock  
>  **Rating:** PG-15  
>  **Word Count:** 100  
>  **Summary:** Kirk and Spock try something different.  
>  **A/N:** written for [Spanking World](http://spanking_world.livejournal.com)

He slowly ran his hands down the other man’s back barely skimming the surface before he bent over and followed the caress with his tongue. Without warning Jim smacked the tender skin of Spock’s ass. A soft chuckle escaped him as Spock, unable to help himself arched up into his touch.

“Jim!” Spock couldn’t believe this was happening and that he liked it. Even though the captain had assured him he would, he’d had his doubts.

Another smack, this one harder than before fell on his skin. “Don’t stop. Please.” He groaned through clenched teeth.

“I wouldn’t dream of it.”


End file.
